Jeralline's Tales: Purple and Yellow
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Donnie, the giant talking turtle with a nerdy brain, falls for April O'Neil, a girl who dreams to be journalist one day. When they graduate college, they started to drift apart from each other. Donnie's hopes of getting April to love him fade away, but his heart just wouldn't give up. Will they get together? Or will they be gone forever?


(A/N: Written by my friend, not me, so don't get angry that I haven't been updating my other stories. Jeralline is the TMNT OC version of one of my friends. At first me and Jel hoped that many people would read her stories but we only got 18 viewers. So I decided to change the characters.)

* * *

Characters:

Donnie (18 turning 19)

Miwa (15)

April (19)

* * *

Summary:

Donnie, the giant talking turtle with a nerdy brain, falls for April O'Neil, a girl who dreams to be journalist one day. When they graduate college, they started to drift apart from each other. Donnie's hopes of getting April to love him fade away, but his heart just wouldn't give up.

* * *

A book on a wooden table sits in front of you. The book was big and brown. Its corners were gold. In the center there was an emerald locked tightly onto it. Above it said "Jeralline's" and below it said "Tales" overall it said "Jeralline's Tales". The book began to glow and it opened on its own, on the first page, there was a painting of April waving goodbye to the turtles and the rest of the T-sisters...

* * *

"Bye, guys," April waved bye as she left the lair.

"Bye, April," the turtles and girls said as she left. The second she left, Donnie gave a frown.

"Yo, Don, you okay?" Rose asked, placing a hand on Donnie's she'll. Her hair was down, she wore a baggy whitish short-sleeved off-shoulder with "I'm awesome" writing in sequens on a white tank top, a blue and black plaid skirt, and a pair of black white-laced flats.

"Wa-What? Y-yeah, I'm fine!"

"-ish," Raph added, earning a glare from Donnie.

"Don't worry, Donnie. April will notice you one of these days," Mikey said.

"Wait, you have a crush on April?! That's sooo sweet!" Tash cooed. She wore a yellow and blue glasses and her hair was in low pigtails. She wore a sleeveless white hoodie on a red dress that had a tulle skirt, and a pair of white blue-stripped socks under a pair of purple and neon pink vectors.

"Actually, I think it's cute," Vic added. She wore a pink short sleeve mid-drift on a hot pink tank top, a pair of light blue denim pants, and a pair of pink vectors.

"What? No it's not!" Donnie retorted. "I mean, uh..."

"It's true, isn't it?" Tash asked.

"What?! N-no! I-I mean, yes? N-no!"

"I don't what's cuter: him crushing on April, or Apritello," Jel said. Her hair was down and she wore a jacket with a hood designed to look like the flag of USA on a black vest and white shirt, a pair of denim pants, and a pair of black boots.

"Monsta X is cuter!" Rili exclaimed. Her hair was in a high pony with a black scrunchie. She wore a hot pink hoodie with the text "trust me" in caps and bold silver, a pair of denim jean shorts, and a pair of white converse...or used to be white, they were colored now with pink, blue, and purple.

The turtles stared at her in confusion.

"She's K-pop to the core,"Jel told them.

"What she said," Rili added.

"Dudes, I know what we need to make Donnie feel better," Mikey declared.

"What?" Vi asked. Some of her hair was in two high twin tails while the rest ran down her back. She wore a sleeveless light blue blouse on a colbat blue shirt, a pair of black leggings and a pair of the usual high top converse.

"A story," Mieky replied. He plopped on his stomach in front of Jel and did the puppy dog eyes. "Please tell us a story..."

"Yeah, why not? And you don't need those eyes to convince me," Jel said. She cleared her throat. "Once upon a city...

 **LINE BREAK**

Once upon a time in 2012, a tall, nerdy, 18-year-old Donnie lived in a town where mutants and human lived together in with his hip-hop, lazy, 15-year-old little sister, Miwa.

Donnie was known for being nerdy and he didn't mind. His best friend was a stack of his favorite science books for he dreamed of being a scientist or an inventor one day. He always wore a white long-sleeved polo with purple cuffs, a purple necktie, black kakhis, and black leather shoes.

Miwa was known for being a flirt and she took it as a complement. She had always took her relationships too quickly. One look at a nice boy, and she wants him to be her boyfriend. But sometimes the boys just don't like her. Her heart was always open, true, but most boys don't make it past the inner walls, and the ones that DO don't like her back. She always looks like a Forever 21 model even though she's just 15.

Miwa has so much love life's in her past while Donnie has no idea what love is until a day after a new student arrived in his class.

Donnie sat on his chair and waited for class to start. He was reading one of his favorite books. Ms. Campbell tapped her teacher's stick against the green board to get her class to settle down. Once they did, she cleared her throat.

"Hello Class, today we have a new student, her name is April, please, introduce yourself April," The teacher said. "April, please come in and meet your classmates."

A girl with shoulder-length red orange hair that flowed down her back came into the the room. Once she was in front, Donnie got a good look at her and instantly fell in love. She had beautiful blue eyes that looked like stars and skin that glowed like an LED flashlight. She wore a black tank top under a yellow blazer, April of black denim pants, and a pair of black flats. She clutched her book tightly to her chest at the sight of another boy staring at her with a flirty smile. April didn't like him, but just to be nice, she smiled back.

"Please, introduce yourself, Ms. O'Neil," the teacher said.

April took a deep breath. "Good morning, everyone! I'm April O'Neil. I'm 19 year old." April said to everyone. April was told to sit beside the boy with the flirty smile. As soon as April sat there, Casey gave a flirty smirk and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yo, red. I'm Casey Jones. And a girl like you deserves a man like me," Casey said lustfully, making April uncomfortable and Donnie growl.

It took a while, but April got to notice Donnie anyway. Eversince then, they walked to classes together and studied together everyday. They would eat together during lunch when Jones isn't there to flirt with April. They watched movies together, they ate ice cream together, on a good day, they would stroll with together at the park, and they go everywhere together...

A Few Years Later...

As the years went by, they became closer and closer, but after their graduation, they slowly drifted away from each other. April lived her dream as a journalist but Donnie stayed at home eating gallons of ice cream, waiting for an offer after passing his resume at TCRI. And waiting for the day he would have the courage to tell April how he feels...that is, if she would remember him.

Until one faithful day...

Donnie's phone rang and Donnie answered it after setting down a gallon of chocolate ice cream.

"Donatello."

"Hey Donnie! I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the Philippines to investigate the hurricane that caused great destruction to a part of it." April asked.

"A-April?" Donnie was full of shock. He thought that she wasn't gonna come back to him. But after all these years, her she is, talking to him. "O-Oh, I'm actually not doing anything this month, s-so c-can I go with you?"

"Sure! I'll pick you up at 8. Bye."

It was seven thirty now.

Donnie packed almost immediately. Once he got all the stuff he needed inside his purple suitcase, he did his best to close it. Once he did, he ran down the stairs and was about to leave when he remembered his sister.

"Miwa, I'm leaving with April ok? See you soon, bye!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Okay! Have fun, and hopefully you can become April's boyfriend!" Miwa shouted with great joy.

"H-Hey! Miwa!" Donnie said as he blushed like a tomato.

"Huh? Boyfriend? Do you like me Donnie...?" April asked as she heard he shouting trough the open window.

"Huh? Ahhh! April, you heard it?! W-well...I guess you can say...I have a crush on you...and I guess, your my first ever crush." Donnie says this with a tomato head.

"W-well, to tell you the truth, I guess I like you too...hehe." April said as she smiles in front of Donnie.

"W-Well then, April, will you be my girlfriend!?" Donnie asked with great confession.

"Of course, Hamato Donatello! Why wouldn't I? Remember what I said right? I like you too!" April exclaimed with a great big smile.

 **LINE BREAK**

"The end..." Jel said.

 **BONUS ENDING** _(not by Jel)_

"I now pronounce you turtle and psychic."

In a church at sunset, April and Donnie got married. April's dad, Kirby, and her cousin, Shinigami or Sharon, was there. Donnie's family, Splinter, Shen, and Miwa was there. Along with his cousins, Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

As Donnie's best man, Leo wore a black tux with a blue tie.

As April's bride's maid, Irma, her best friend, wore a dress that had a purple tube top and a purple mermaid skirt.

Donnie wore a purple tux, a darker purple tie, and a purple mask that Splinter gave him.

April wore a yellow halter turtle neck top gown with floral designs and a white veil.

"Our boy's all grown up, Yoshi," Shen said was she and Yoshi watched Donnie and April ride a car towards their hotel.

"Yes, he is," Splinter replied.


End file.
